On a qu'une vie, mieux vaut en profiter
by Iris237
Summary: "On a qu'une vie, mieux vaut en profiter"-Bellamy. Clarke est atteinte d'un cancer et ne veut pas être aidée. Elle repousse ses amis. Elle finit par guérir au bout d'un an, mais fait une depression et repousse toujours ses amis. Mais son professeur d'histoire Bellamy Blake va lui tendre la main et changer sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Je m'appelle Clarke Griffin, j'ai 16 ans et demi et je suis morte.

Je suis morte… Enfin pas réellement. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me bouffe de l'intérieur; la même chose qui bouffait mon père de l'intérieur et qui l'a détruit il y a quelques années de cela. Mon père était la meilleure personne que j'ai connue dans toute ma vie. Il était tout pour moi. Maintenant, il est mort. Mort d'un cancer du poumon. C'était un des hommes de ma vie… Il y a eu aussi Wells, mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Il était tellement fidèle et gentil! Lui aussi est mort maintenant… Tout ce à quoi je touche meurt.

Et puis, il y a ma mère. Je ne lui parle plus depuis 3 ans et demi; depuis la mort de mon père. Elle est un médecin très renommé et riche. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle aurait pu sauver mon père au lieu de le laisser mourir mais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait, je ne lui ai plus parlé…

Maintenant, j'ai une très belle vie. J'ai un petit-ami, des amis et un chat. Je vis en coloc avec mon amoureux, Finn et mes amis Monty, Jasper, Harper, Fox et Raven. Je vais à l'école secondaire et je suis très bonne dans toutes les matières; surtout en Arts. J'ai tout ce que je veux. Je suis très heureuse.

Enfin… J'étais très heureuse, jusqu'à ce matin… Ce matin-là, j'ai dû passer des examens médicaux à la clinique. Ça faisait quelques semaines que je me sentais de plus en plus fatiguée, et mes amis avaient tous insistés pour que j'aille consulter un médecin. Je passé mes examens et je suis allée m'asseoir dans la salle d'attente. J'étais tranquille après les examens, et le médecin est venu me voir pour me demander de discuter un peu avec lui…

Je l'ai suivi et il m'a dit ça :

 **\- Clarke, vous… vous avez… vous avez un cancer du poumon.**

 **\- Quoi?!**

 **\- On a détecté chez vous la même chose qu'il y avait chez votre père il y a quelques années. Mais le problème est qu'on l'a détecté trop tard et qu'il va falloir beaucoup de traitements pour vous guérir.**

 **\- Ok…**

 **\- On va voir ce qu'on va faire. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous bien et on vous rappellera dans 2 semaines.**

Et sur ce, le médecin parti… Clarke sentais depuis déjà un bout de temps qu'elle était malade, mais elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre. Elle avait un cancer du poumon! Bon sang! Elle n'avait rien demandé de tout ça! Elle était heureuse! Et ses amis… Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à ses amis? Et Finn… lui aussi il faudrait lui dire quelque chose!

 **-ARGHHHHH**

Clarke cria et balança ses affaires par terre.

Elle ne trouva qu'une solution; elle devait mentir à ses amis pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Tempêtes et orages.

PDV de Clarke

Je rentre à la maison en essayant d'adopter une attitude décontractée. Dès que je passe la porte, Raven et Monty me sautent dessus !

Raven me prend à part dans le salon et m'offre un verre d'eau. Puis on commence une petite discussion.

 **Raven : Comment s'est passée la visite à la clinique Clarkey ?**

 **Moi : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et ça s'est bien passé…**

 **Raven : Clarke, tu me mens. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **Moi : Rien je te dis ! Tout va bien ! Le médecin m'a prescris quelques médicaments pour mieux dormir et c'est tout. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée là maintenant, donc je vais aller dormir dans ma chambre.**

 **Raven : Hum hum, dit-elle pas très convaincue.**

Je pars dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur mon lit et m'endors dès que je ferme mes yeux.

PDV de Raven

Clarke part dans sa chambre et j'attends qu'elle ferme la porte pour pouvoir parler avec Monty.

 **Raven : Elle nous ment.**

 **Monty : Quoi ?**

 **Raven : Je connais Clarke depuis longtemps et c'est ma meilleure amie, alors je sais qu'elle nous ment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cache, mais je sais que ça a rapport avec son rendez-vous à la clinique qu'elle a eu ce matin. Et je vais découvrir ce qu'elle cache !**

 **Monty : Ok… Mais si Clarke ne nous l'a pas dit, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le sache, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **Raven : On s'en fout ! Imagine si elle nous cache quelque chose de très grave sur sa santé ? C'est ma meilleure amie et je dois m'occuper d'elle et l'aider.**

 **Monty : Ok, on commence par quoi ?**

 **Raven : On se prend une petite bière et après on verra.**

Je souris à Monty, lui donne une bière et nous commençons à échafauder des plans pendant la sieste de Clarke et l'absence de nos amis…

PDV de Clarke

Je me suis réveillée à environ 19h15 du soir et dès que j'ai vu Finn rentrer, je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a demandé comment s'était passée ma visite à la clinique, et j'ai encore menti en disant que ça s'était très bien passé. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'allais me reposer et rester à la maison pendant 2 semaines pour rattraper mon sommeil.

Fox, Harper et Jasper sont rentrés et on a commencé à manger. Pendant tout le repas j'essayais de sourire, mais à la fin du repas je devais vraiment faire une drôle de tête, car Finn me l'a fait remarquer :

 **\- Clarke, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, mentis-je, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.**

Je suis sortie de table et tout le monde me regardaient avec un air intrigué. J'ai marché jusqu'à ma chambre, je me suis allongée sur mon lit et je me suis mise sous les couvertures. J'ai pleurée pendant environ une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Finn rentre dans notre chambre et se place à côté de moi sur notre lit.

Il commença à me faire de petits bisous sur l'épaule et dans le cou. Je me dégageai de lui, mais il recommença. Alors je lui dis :

 **\- Pas ce soir Finn. Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- J'ai envie de toi, me dit-il avec du désir dans la voix.**

 **\- Je t'ai dit non, je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Ok, et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais aller dormir sur le canapé. T'es vraiment pas drôle en ce moment et t'es toujours fatiguée. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer longtemps tout ça, car j'arrive de moins en moins à te supporter, me dit-il d'un ton méchant.**

Finn commence à prendre son oreiller et une couverture, quand je lui dis :

 **\- Finn, attends !**

Mais, il continue son chemin sans me regarder et part de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Et moi, je recommence à pleurer.

PDV de Clarke

Je me réveille à environ 7h15 du matin. Je passe dans le salon et je vois Finn étendu et endormi sur le canapé. Je l'observe pendant environ 10 minutes et je prends conscience soudainement que je l'aime vraiment et que je ne veux pas tout gâcher avec lui. Je l'observe dormir encore quelques minutes et je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuné.

PDV de Raven

Il est 7h47 du matin, quand je me lève. Je passe dans le salon pour me rendre dans la cuisine et je vois Finn allongé sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui. Je pense que lui et Clarke se sont disputés hier… Je passe près de lui en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller et je vais vers la cuisine… Où je retrouve Clarke avec une tasse de café à la main !

 **Clarke : Salut Rav'.**

 **Moi : Pourquoi Finn a dormi sur le canapé ?**

 **Clarke : Normalement tu devrais me souhaiter « Bon matin Clarke » et ne pas me poser des questions compliquées dès le début de la journée !**

 **Moi : Oui mais tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça!**

 **Clarke : Ok c'est bon ! Hier, j'étais vraiment fatiguée, Finn est arrivé dans la chambre et il voulait qu'on couche ensemble, et moi j'ai refusée. Donc il s'est fâché et il est allé dormir sur le canapé.**

 **Moi : Ouch ! Vous avez de sérieux problèmes là, car Finn doit être blessé dans son ego.**

 **Clarke : Je sais. Je vais m'excuser et arranger les choses avec lui.**

Puis Finn est arrivé, tout habillé… Il s'est servi du café, s'est tourné vers nous, a regardé Clarke d'un air peiné et s'est retourné.

 **Clarke : Finn, je voudrais te par…**

Finn la coupa :

 **\- Pas maintenant Clarke, je dois y aller !**

Puis il prit son manteau, l'enfila et sorti dehors pour se rendre à l'école.

15 minutes plus tard, Raven me regarda avec pitié et me dit qu'elle aussi devait aller à l'école. Les autres partirent avec elle.

Et tout ce que je me dis à ce moment-là fut que ces 2 semaines de repos allaient être très longues !


	3. Note de l'auteur

Salut dsl pour le retard, mais maintenant je posterais mes chapitres les vendredis. À part la semaine prochaine, car je m'en vais à Boston avec l'école

BisouXOX

Iris237


	4. Chapter 4

Salut, je suis vraiment dsl de ne pas avoir posté de nouveau chapitre, mais je suis surchargée de devoirs en ce moment et mes premiers examens de fin d'année arrivent à la mi-mai, donc je dois vraiment me préparer pour les réussir. Je manquais aussi un peu d'inspiration… Mais je promets que le prochain chapitre sera posté dimanche soir au plus tard !

BisouXOX

Iris237


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 2 : Un bonheur d'une très courte durée.

PDV de Clarke

Ça fait 2 semaines que je suis triste, stressée et inquiète. Je ne me suis toujours pas réconciliée avec Finn et ça fait 2 semaines qu'il dort sur le canapé, je suis toujours aussi fatiguée et j'ai peur d'éveiller les soupçons, et ça fait aussi 2 semaines que j'attends que le docteur de la clinique me rappelle. Je me demande si les traitements vont coûter cher ou même si je vais mourir… Parce que oui, j'ai des problèmes d'argent... Quand j'ai quitté la maison car j'ai découvert que ma mère avait laissé mon père mourir, j'ai refusé tout venant d'elle, même son argent. Je suis allée vivre à l'autre bout du pays, en Californie ! Pour gagner de l'argent et payer mon loyer, je travaille dans un bar, le « The Ark », en tant que serveuse. On peut y faire des rencontres intéressantes, et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Finn.

En parlant de Finn, ça fait 2 semaines qu'il ne me parle plus ou qu'il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux, qu'il se lève avant que je sois levée, qu'il part au travail 1 heure plus tôt que d'habitude et que selon les moments il a un air coupable, content ou triste sur le visage.

Moi pendant ces 2 semaines, j'ai lu, j'ai beaucoup dessiné et j'ai surtout pleuré dans mon lit. Je ne mangeais presque pas et restais toujours dans ma chambre.

Là, je suis en train de faire un portrait de Finn, quand ce dernier ouvre soudainement la porte et me lance :

 **\- J'en ai marre d'être en chicane avec toi !**

 **\- …, je ne dis rien, à court de mots.**

 **\- Tu me manques et je me suis rendu compte que je me suis énervé contre toi pour rien. Je comprends que pour le moment on ne fasse plus l'amour et j'attendrais que tu sois prête. Je t'aime, il me dit tout ça les larmes aux yeux.**

 **Alors je m'avance vers lui, le regarde et lui caresse la joue, et je l'embrasse avec tendresse et passion. On pleure tous les deux de joie et de tristesse dans le baiser. Je m'écarte de lui et lui répond :**

 **\- Merci de me comprendre. Tu m'as tellement manqué, je t'aime aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant quelques minutes et ils allèrent dans la cuisine, où était installée Raven.

PDV de Raven

Je suis en train de boire mon café tranquillement, quand je vois Clarke et Finn venir vers moi en se tenant la main. Je dis :

 **\- Ça y est, vous vous êtes réconcilié ?**

Ils ne me disent rien et se regardent en souriant. Finn fait du café pour Clarke et lui, et il s'assoit à l'autre bout de la table. Clarke s'assoit à côté de moi et commence à boire du café, quand soudain son téléphone sonne. J'ai le temps d'apercevoir le numéro de la clinique dessus, et je me rappelle que je devais l'espionner. Clarke sort de la cuisine et répond au téléphone. Elle revient 3 minutes plus tard et nous dis qu'elle a des choses à faire aujourd'hui et qu'elle va rentrer tard. Elle embrasse Finn, me fait un bisou sur la joue et part.

Je m'apprête à partir pour la suivre discrètement, mais Finn me prend par le poignet et essaye de m'embrasser. Je lui fous une claque et lui crie :

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!**

 **\- Clarke ne veut plus coucher avec moi et je suis en manque depuis 3 jours.**

 **\- Comment ça depuis 3 jours ?!, dis-je avec colère. Tu l'as trompée ?!**

 **\- Ça faisait presque 1 mois qu'on couchait plus ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?!, dit-il avec énervement.**

 **\- Ce qu'il fallait que tu fasses, c'était que tu comprennes un peu comment pouvait se sentir Clarke, au lieu d'aller baiser avec toutes les filles du quartier!, dis-je de plus en plus en colère contre Finn.**

 **\- Tu sais Raven, j'aime vraiment Clarke.**

 **\- Non, lui répondis-je. Puisqu'apparemment tu ne la respecte même pas. Je vais te dire quelque chose… Dès que Clarke rentreras, je vais lui dire tout ce que tu as fait dans son dos, et même que tu as voulu m'embrasser et coucher avec moi.**

 **\- Si tu le fais, tu le regretteras, me dis Finn.**

 **\- Non, dis-je, je pense que c'est toi qui le regrettera.**

Et sur ce, je prends ma veste rouge et ma sacoche, et je sors dehors en claquant la porte.

PDV de Clarke

Ça fait juste 5 minutes que je suis arrivée à la clinique et je stresse déjà ! Soudain, on appelle mon nom à l'interphone en me disant de me rendre dans la salle 4. J'entre dans la salle et voit le même docteur que j'ai consulté la dernière fois. Il me pose des questions :

 **Dr : Comment vous sentez-vous généralement ?**

 **Moi : Un peu fatigué et dépressive. C'est normal ?**

 **Dr : Oui. J'ai analysé votre cas et il y a beaucoup de traitements à faire.**

 **Moi : Est-ce que je vais mourir ?**

 **Dr : À priori, non. Mais on ne sait pas encore.**

 **Moi : C'est rassurant, dis-je sarcastiquement. Combien vont coûter ces traitements.**

 **Dr : Cher. Très cher. Mais votre mère est un docteur très réputé dans tout le pays et pourrait vous les payer.**

 **Moi : Non merci, dis-je sèchement. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de son aide; je sais me débrouiller toute seule.**

 **Dr : Ok, alors on va commencer les traitements d'ici 4 semaines. On vous rappellera.**

 **Moi : Merci docteur.**

Je sors de la salle et de la clinique, quand je vois Raven se tenir devant moi.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la clinique ?, me demande-t-elle.**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répondis-je sèchement.**

 **\- Allons, voyons ! On est amies depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Tu peux tout me dire !**

 **\- Ok…, dis-je un peu hésitante, j'ai un cancer du poumon !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Ouais…**

 **\- Ok, me dit Raven, ça va bien aller ok.**

 **\- Oui… Au fait, il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Il est juste 14h36, me dit-elle en regardant sa montre.**

 **\- Cool, dis-je avec joie, je vais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt à la maison et voir Finn !**

 **\- Ah oui… au fait… je voudrais te dire quelque chose d'important ce soir. Ne me pose pas de questions et attend jusqu'à ce soir, ok ?**

 **\- Ok, dis-je.**

Raven et moi sommes allées jusqu'à l'appartement en marchant, tout en parlant de tout et rien.

PDV de Raven

Clarke et moi on a ouvert la porte de la maison, quand on a vu Fox et Finn nus faire l'amour sur le canapé. Je suis choqué! Il ne peut pas avoir Clarke ou moi, alors il va voir une autre fille pour combler ses besoins d'hommes ! Je regarde Clarke, et je vois qu'elle se sent trahie et qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Finn et Fox nous remarquent enfin. Finn se lève et commence à vouloir parler à Clarke, mais cette dernière lui met une gigantesque baffe sur la joue. Il lui dit qu'il peut tout lui expliquer, mais elle ne l'écoute pas. Fox regarde tout ça et part discrètement dans sa chambre en essayant de couvrir sa nudité avec une couverture du canapé.

Clarke se tourne vers moi et me demande :

 **\- Tu savais pour ça ?**

 **\- Je l'ai juste découvert ce matin quand il m'a fait des avances pour que je couche avec lui. Je te jure que c'est la vérité.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **Clarke se retourne vers Finn et lui crie :**

 **\- ALORS C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU VOULAIS DE MOI, DU SEX!**

 **\- Clarke att…**

 **\- NON, le coupa-t-elle en criant, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR, T'AS COMPRIS. ET MOI AUSSI JE M'EN VAIS D'AILLEURS.**

Je me retourne brusquement et je dis à Clarke :

 **\- Clarke où tu vas ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !**

 **\- Si, je fais ce que je veux. Je suis assez grande ok ? J'ai juste besoin de partir.**

Alors que Finn essaye toujours de s'expliquer et qu'elle l'ignore, et que j'essaye de la convaincre de rester à la maison, Clarke prend sa veste en cuir noir et sa sacoche de la même couleur et sors de la maison en claquant la porte. J'attends un bruit de moteur de moto et je vois Clarke partir par la fenêtre.

Je me retourne vers Finn et lui lance :

 **\- T'es content de toi ?!**

. . .

PDV de Clarke

J'ai tellement mal ! Je me sens trahie, triste et en colère. J'ai tellement envie de frapper Finn pour qu'il ressente la même douleur que je ressens présentement. Je croyais aussi que Fox était mon amie, mais apparemment ça ne lui a rien fait de m'avoir trahie. En le voyant tous les deux, comme ça sur le canapé, mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux et j'ai craqué. Il fallait que je parte au plus vite de cette maison. Alors j'ai pris ma veste en cuir, ma sacoche et ma moto et je suis allée faire la tournée des bars. Là, je suis dans un bar qui s'appelle « Grounders » et ça doit bien être le 2ème verre que je bois.

Je demande à Lexa, la barmaid, un autre verre, pendant que je finis de lui raconter mon histoire. Elle me lance soudain :

 **\- Toi t'as besoin de réconfort. Tu sais quoi, je vais demander à un collègue de me remplacer et on va aller danser, ok ?**

 **\- Ok !**

 **\- Lincoln, dis Lexa, j'ai besoin que tu me remplace au comptoir pour le reste de la nuit.**

Le dénommé Lincoln vient et se place au comptoir.

Lexa m'invite à danser et nous dansons jusqu'à environ 20h00. Soudain, une musique très sensuelle passe et je me colle encore plus à Lexa. Elle aussi se colle à moi et m'embrasse. Nous nous embrassons passionnément et elle me dit :

 **\- Les toilettes !**

Nous arrêtons de nous embrasser pour aller aux toilettes et dès que nous arrivons, nous recommençons. Elle me doigte et me fait l'amour et je lui rends la pareil ! Lorsque nous avons fini, nous sortons des toilettes, nous échangeons nos numéros de téléphone et elle me dit que je peux compter sur elle si j'ai d'autres problèmes.

Je sors dehors et rembarque sur ma moto. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je longe l'autoroute où il n'y a presque plus personne à 22h30 maintenant. Faire l'amour avec Lexa m'a fait oublier mes problèmes pendant un instant, mais maintenant ils sont revenus. Alors, je pleure à cause de mon cancer et de Finn. Les larmes me brouillent tellement la vue, que je vois trop tard une voiture se diriger et me renverser.

Les dernières choses que je vois sont un jeune homme et une jeune femme penchés au-dessus de moi.

Et là, le noir total.

 **Salut les amis, enfin le nouveau chapitre comme promis ! Merci pour vos reviews et vos commentaires constructifs pour le chapitre précédent.**

 **Je sais que cette fanfiction sera une fanfiction sur le couple Bellarke, mais je devais introduire Lexa car elle va devenir une personne très importante dans la vie de Clarke plus tard !**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté vendredi, ou au plus tard dimanche.**

 **Bisou, à la prochaine**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 3 : Quand on voudrait tout oublier et repartir à zéro-partie 1

PDV de Bellamy

J'étais en train de rouler sur l'autoroute en voiture avec ma sœur, Octavia, et on parlait. Et là, j'entends Octavia crier : « **Attention !** ».

Je ne regardais pas la route.

Je ne faisais même pas attention.

Et là, elle est peut-être en train de mourir.

Cette jeune fille aux cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de Cendrillon, aux yeux bleus azur que j'ai pu voir avant qu'ils ne se ferment, et au visage d'ange aussi innocent que celui d'une petite fille.

Je fouille dans le sac de Cendrillon et trouve son permis de conduire. Elle s'appelle Clarke. Clarke Griffin. Comme Abby Griffin, un docteur très réputé dans le pays. Je la regarde quelques instants et admire encore son visage. J'entends des bruits de sanglots derrière moi et je me retourne. Octavia pleure. J'essaye de la rassurer.

J'appelle une ambulance et attends avec ma sœur. L'ambulance arrive et emporte la jeune fille. Octavia et moi montons dans l'ambulance et nous faisons juste quelques minutes de trajet.

Les ambulanciers descendent la jeune fille et la rentre vite à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. J'essaye de les suivre, mais une infirmière me bloque le chemin et me dit :

- **Monsieur, personne ne peut la voir pour le moment, on essaye de voir ce qu'elle a !**

J'essaye de négocier avec l'infirmière, mais elle reste ferme et me dit de m'assoir.

PDV d'Octavia

Bellamy est assis et est vraiment très inquiet et triste; je l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Soudain, une jeune fille brune d'environ mon âge rentre en trombe dans l'hôpital et crie, très en colère :

 **\- Où est MA Clarkey ?!**

 **\- Mademoiselle, on est dans un endroit public ici** , réplique l'infirmière aussi en colère.

 **\- Je m'en fous** , répond la jeune fille. **Je veux juste voir Clarke Griffin ! C'est difficile à comprendre ?!**

 **\- Comme je l'ai dit à ce monsieur,** dit-elle en désignant Bellamy **, votre amie se fait analyser. Alors retourner à votre place et attendez !**

La fille s'assoit sur la chaise à côté de moi avec rage et commence à me parler :

 **\- Ah ces connes d'infirmières ! Je comprends pourquoi Clarke a décidé de ne plus devenir médecin; elle ne mérite pas de devenir comme ça. Elle trop gentille. Elle mérite ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Elle ne méritait même pas ça…,** dit la fille en éclatant en sanglots.

 **\- Hey,** dis-je **, ça va bien aller.**

 **\- Non, ça ne va pas bien aller ! Elle a un foutu cancer du poumon, sa mère l'a trahi et est à l'autre bout du pays, son père est mort il y a quelques années et elle vient juste de découvrir que son copain la trompait avec l'une de nos amies parce qu'il était en manque de sexe ! Donc, non, ça ne vas pas bien aller !**

 **\- Écoute…,** dis-je **, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

 **\- Raven,** me dit-elle.

 **\- Écoute, Raven. Ça va bien aller. Je suis sûre que Clarke est très forte et qu'elle va se battre pour vivre, ok ?**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Au fait,** lui dis-je **, je m'appelle Octavia.**

 **\- Et lui,** dit Raven en montrant Bellamy **, c'est qui ?**

 **\- C'est Bellamy, mon grand frère. C'est lui qui a heurté Clarke et qui a appelé l'ambulance…**

PDV de Raven

 **. . .**

 **\- C'est Bellamy, mon grand frère. C'est lui qui a heurté Clarke et qui a appelé l'ambulance…**

Bellamy.

C'est lui qui a heurté Clarke. C'est lui qui a failli la tuer ou qui l'a peut-être déjà tué. C'est lui qui cause ma souffrance. Je le regarde avec haine, et il le remarque puisqu'il me dit :

\- **Tu crois quoi? Que j'ai voulu la tuer? Que je ne m'en veux pas et que je suis content de moi ?**

\- **…** , je ne lui réponds pas et continue de le regarder avec des fusils dans les yeux.

- **Elle était là, sur sa moto, et je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je l'ai heurté. La dernière chose que j'ai vu d'elle, ce sont ses yeux bleus. Ils sont bleus azur. Je vais peut-être même plus pouvoir les revoir. Elle avait des cheveux de princesse et un visage d'ange. Mais elle avait aussi un air dur, mystérieux et mélancolique. Maintenant, tout ça est gâché. J'AI tout gâché et je l'ai détruite. Et elle va sûrement mourir à cause de moi. Je ne la connais peut-être pas, mais je suis tellement désolé. Je suis désolé** , finit-il en pleurant.

Je le regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Soudain, ses larmes de peine se transforment en larmes de rage, et il prend la chaise à côté de lui et la balance avec rage par terre. Octavia vient le voir et lui fait un gros câlin. Je m'approche de lui à mon tour et lui fait à mon tour un gros câlin en pleurant. Nous pleurons finalement tous les trois.

Je lâche Bellamy et lui dit :

 **\- Je sais que tu ne l'as pas heurté intentionnellement. Je suis désolée; j'étais juste triste et en colère.**

 **\- Je comprends** , me dit-il avec compassion.

PDV de Bellamy

Nous attendons encore un peu, quand l'infirmière de tout à l'heure arrive avec un médecin. Ce dernier nous dit :

 **\- Nous avons les résultats des analyses. Clarke, en plus d'avoir un cancer, est dans le coma.**

Raven commence à pleurer et Octavia la serre contre elle.

 **Moi : Combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'elle se réveille ?**

 **Dr : On ne sait pas. Ça peut prendre quelques jours ou même des mois.**

 **Moi : Est-ce qu'elle a d'autres blessures ?**

 **Dr : Elle a une jambe et quelques côtes brisées. Il va falloir quelques semaines pour qu'elle guérisse.**

 **Moi : Ok. Est-ce qu'on peut la voir svp ?**

 **Dr : Vous êtes de la famille ?**

Raven répond à ma place : **« Je suis sa seule famille maintenant ».**

 **Dr : Ok, vous pouvez la voir. Un conseil : Essayez de lui parler le plus possible et de venir la voir fréquemment; ça augmentera ses chances de se réveiller.**

Raven, Octavia et moi rentrons dans la salle et nous la voyons… Elle a l'air si faible… Raven commence à lui parler en pleurant…

Nous restons toute la nuit avec Clarke en lui parlant et en pleurant.

9 jours plus tard…

PDV de Clarke

Ça fait un petit moment que je suis dans les vapes, que j'entends Raven, un garçon et une autre fille me parler et me dire de revenir. Mais je n'ai pas envie de revenir et d'affronter Finn et mon cancer. Tout serait beaucoup plus facile si j'arrêtais de me battre et si je rendais les armes.

Soudain j'entends une voix. C'est celle du jeune homme. Je l'entends souvent. Je ne sais pas qui il est, mais à chaque fois il vient me voir et me parle en pleurant même parfois.

Cette fois je l'entends me dire :

 **\- Tu dois te réveiller, Clarke ! Tu dois revenir pour Raven et tous tes amis qui viennent te voir depuis 9 jours. Tu dois te battre et prouver que tu peux surmonter la tromperie de ton copain et ton cancer. Tu ne dois pas seulement te battre pour les autres, mais tu dois aussi te battre pour toi** , finit-il avec un sanglot dans la voix.

Me battre pour moi. On m'a toujours demandé d'être là pour les autres et d'être généreuse, mais on ne m'a jamais demandé d'être là pour moi. Ce gars a raison, je dois revenir.

PDV de Bellamy

 **\- Tu dois te réveiller, Clarke ! Tu dois revenir pour Raven et tous tes amis qui viennent te voir depuis 9 jours. Tu dois te battre et prouver que tu peux surmonter la tromperie de ton copain et ton cancer. Tu ne dois pas seulement te battre pour les autres, mais tu dois aussi te battre pour toi** , finis-je avec un sanglot dans la voix et les larmes aux yeux.

C'est là que soudainement, je vois des yeux bleus azur apparaître et me fixer.

 **Clarke : Où je suis ?**

 **Moi : À l'hôpital. Je t'ai heurté avec ma voiture quand tu roulais sur ta moto et j'ai appelé les ambulances. Je m'appelle Bellamy.**

 **Clarke : Je suis Clarke.**

 **Moi : Je sais, je l'ai vu sur ton permis de conduite.**

Elle me regarde d'un air intrigué et me demande :

 **\- Est-ce que Raven est là ?**

 **Moi : Oui je vais l'appeler.**

Je sors de la salle quelques instants, je vais voir Raven et lui dit :

 **\- Elle est réveillée.**

Raven court jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke et lui fait un gros câlin en pleurant. Elle lui dit :

 **\- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue Clarkey. Je t'aime fort.**

 **Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime fort Rav'.**

 **Raven : Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir parmi les vivants ?**

 **Clarke : Lui** , dit-elle en me montrant. **Il m'a dit que je devais me battre pour les autres, mais aussi pour moi. Alors, c'est ce que je vais faire; je vais me battre pour moi.**

 **Raven : En tout cas, on te dire merci, Bellamy.**

 **Moi : De rien** , dis-je sans la regarder (trop occupé à fixer Clarke qui me fixe en retour).

Clarke et moi continuons de nous regarder, quand un jeune homme, plus jeune que moi arrive en trombe dans la salle et serre Clarke dans ses bras.

PDV de Clarke

Finn rentre dans la salle et me serre dans ses bras. Je le repousse et le gifle.

 **Finn : Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?**

 **Moi : Tu m'as trompée!**

 **Finn : Oui, mais je suis désolé. Je t'aime encore et je sais que tu m'aimes encore, donc on peut se remettre ensemble.**

 **Moi : Non! T'as couché avec des putes et mon amie juste parce que t'étais en manque de sexe. Tu m'as menti, trompée et brisé le cœur.**

 **Finn : Clarke, attends, laisses moi une chance de m'expliquer.**

 **Clarke : Non! T'arriveras bien à te trouver une autre fille pour satisfaire tes besoins. Je veux que tu partes de ma maison et de ma vie! Et je ne veux plus jamais que tu reviennes, compris ?**

 **Finn : Compris** , dit-il avec un air de défaite et de tristesse.

Finn sors de la pièce et je suis tout de suite soulagée. Je respire un grand coup.

Bellamy continue de me fixer et dit soudain :

 **\- Bon, Octavia et moi on va y aller. Je suis content que tu te sois rétablie, Clarke. Bonne chance et continuation dans la vie. Je te souhaite aussi du bonheur, tu le mérites sincèrement.**

 **Moi : Merci beaucoup. On se reverra peut-être un jour.**

 **Bellamy : Oui peut-être.**

Octavia me dit aussi au revoir et fait pareil pour Raven. Bellamy aussi.

PDV de Raven

Octavia me dit au revoir et me donne un petit bout de papier avec son # de téléphone écrit dessus.

Au verso du papier c'est marqué : « Si tu as des problèmes ou si Clarke a des ennuis. Tiens moi au courant de tout, sinon je vais m'inquiéter ».

Octavia me fait un dernier câlin et s'en vas avec Bellamy. Ce dernier se retourne et regarde Clarke une dernière fois. Elle le fixe en retour et secoue sa tête et me dis :

 **\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses qui m'attendent!**

 **\- Ça c'est sûr Clarkey!**

 **Salut, je suis vraiment dsl de ne pas avoir posté le chapitre plus tôt, mais samedi passé, j'ai eu un problème de connexion Wi-Fi, et je n'avais même pas encore fini d'écrire le chapitre. Quand la connexion est revenue mardi, j'avais trop la flemme de finir d'écrire le chapitre et de le poster. Alors, j'ai remis ça à aujourd'hui. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, et pour me faire pardonner je vais poster le prochain chapitre ce mercredi.**

 **IrisXOX**


End file.
